ANGEL
by mutmut chan
Summary: "Siapa kau?" Tanya bocah itu sambil mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku malaikatmu." Jawabnya lembut. EXO fanfic. KrisYeol. Kris. Chanyeol. Krisyeol.


ANGEL

Pairing : _**Kris x Chanyeol**_

Genre : _**Romance. Failed!Fluff.**_

Rate : _**T**_

Disclaimer : _**Kris is belong to Chanyeol and Chanyeol is belong to Kris. Enough said.**_

Seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun memandang seorang pemuda yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu memakai setelan jas berwarna serba putih. Lampu kamarnya yang redup tidak membuat bocah itu kesulitan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu karena sinar bulan yang menyusup diantara jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"_Siapa kau?_" Tanya bocah itu sambil mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_Aku malaikatmu._" Jawabnya lembut.

Bocah itu segera terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan kantuknya. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan teduh yang terpancar dari pemuda itu membuatnya merasa aman.

_-exoexoexoexo-_

"_Chanyeol, kenapa kau belum tidur?_" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mematikan saklar lampu yang menempel di dinding.

Bocah yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya membetulkan letak selimutnya dan bersandar diantara tumpukan bantal.

"_Ini sudah malam. Kau harus pergi ke sekolah besok._" Kata wanita itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"_Malaikatku belum datang, Ma."_ Jawabnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya.

Sang Ibu hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar jawaban putranya yang berusia 10 tahun itu.

Ketika sang Ibu akhirnya keluar dari kamar, seorang pemuda yang memakai jas berwarna serba putih tiba-tiba sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar begitu melihat orang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi akhirnya muncul.

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali?_" Tanya Chanyeol dengan cemberut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"_Aku hanya datang ketika kau sudah merasa mengantuk._" Jawab pemuda itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"_Siapa namamu? Kau selalu datang setiap malam selama 3 tahun ini tetapi aku bahkan tidak tau namamu._" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya penasaran.

"_Kris._" Pemuda berparas wajah tampan itu terlihat memantulkan cahaya ketika sinar bulan kembali menerpa tubuhnya melalui jendela kamar Chanyeol.

"_Kris._" Chanyeol mengulang kembali nama malaikatnya itu. Ada perasaan menggelitik pada lidahnya ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama itu.

"_Kau yakin kau ini seorang malaikat? Apa kau bisa terbang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat sayapmu?_" Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan Kris yang selalu datang setiap malam dan mengawasinya ketika tidur.

Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"_Sudah waktunya untuk tidur._" Kata Kris dengan lembut.

Kalimat Kris itu seperti nyanyian tidur untuk Chanyeol yang segera membetulkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal. Kris masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya ketika Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

_-exoexoexoexo-_

"_Kau tidak mau mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku? Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-13, kau tau." _Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut ketika akhirnya Kris muncul.

"_Happy birthday, Chanyeol._" Ucap Kris.

Pipi Chanyeol mendadak bersemu merah ketika mendengar Kris mengucapkan hal itu.

"_Kau tau apa yang aku minta saat aku meniup lilin tadi?_" Tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

Kris pura-pura tidak tau. Tetapi Kris tau segalanya tentu saja.

"_Aku minta agar jika aku dewasa nanti aku mempunyai wajah tampan sepertimu._" Kata Chanyeol sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut dengan motif bintang itu.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"_You are already beautiful._" Kata Kris.

Chanyeol hanya melongo. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

Kris mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya.

"_Kado untukku?_" Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya.

Kris hanya terdiam dan memandang tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di hadapannya itu.

"_Urgh. Aku tau kau tidak akan memberiku apa-apa._" Kata Chanyeol sembari menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Namun tak sampai 5 detik Chanyeol kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kris dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?_" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa begitu ujung jemari Kris menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"_Kau terasa sangat dingin._" Ujar Chanyeol meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya.

Perasaan damai segera menyelimuti Chanyeol ketika Kris menyentuhnya. Ia merasa seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ada euphoria aneh yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya.

"_Kau harus tidur._" Kris masih membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya ketika pemuda yang baru saja berusia 13 tahun itu memejamkan matanya.

Dan sejak malam itu hingga seterusnya Chanyeol tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Kris.

_-exoexoexoexo-_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau tidak ada disini?_" Tanya Chanyeol pada suatu malam ketika Kris muncul.

Tempat tidur yang sudah terlalu kecil untuk Chanyeol itu berderit ketika pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya. Kris masih setia duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa.

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa._" Jawab Kris datar.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Lalu kenapa kau harus datang pada malam hari kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun?"_

"_Karena itu tugasku." _

Chanyeol meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya seperti biasa.

"_Apa kau akan berada disini selamanya?" _Tanya pemuda yang kini berusia 16 tahun itu.

Kris menggeleng.

"_Kenapa tidak? Kau bahkan tidak bertambah tua sejak kau pertama kali datang kesini._" Kata Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kris yang dingin.

"_Karena itu tugasku_. _Aku tidak akan kembali suatu saat nanti." _Ucap Kris. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"_Tolong beritahu aku kalau kau sudah tidak akan kembali nanti._" Kris merasa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluknya.

_-exoexoexoexo-_

Pada ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke-20 Kris mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai. Chanyeol sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Kris yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Chanyeol selama ia tidur sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Kris tau bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melibatkan perasaannya dalam tugasnya kali ini. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengantisipasi hal itu. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol tumbuh begitu saja.

Chanyeol memeluk Kris dengan erat ketika ia sudah akan pergi. 13 tahun sudah mereka bersama setiap malam. Chanyeol merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang ketika Kris memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kau awasi? Dimana aku harus mencari kalau aku merindukanmu?" _Kata Chanyeol masih memeluk Kris

"_Kau tau dimana._"

Setelah Kris pergi, Chanyeol mengubah posisi tempat tidurnya. Kini ia tidur miring dengan menghadap ke jendela. Dengan begitu ia bisa tidur sembari melihat ke langit dan memandang bintang-bintang yang tidak pernah redup.

Ia tau diantara kerlipan itu, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya ketika ia tidur.

Fin.

Astaga O_O ini apa? I don't even know what I've just written here. Saia tau ini konsepnya belum mateng, oke anggep aja _Brainstorming. _Saia juga aslinya ga mudeng sama ini.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba berhasrat untuk nulis KrisYeol. Akhirnya saia habiskan waktu 2 jam buat ngetik 1000 kata ini.

Tsk tsk tsk.

Mari sebarkan cinta KrisYeol di ffn Indonesia~ *prihatin pas nge-search sama sekali ga nemu fanfic KrisYeol di ffn*

Sangat langka ternyata pemirsah.

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
